


Program Reboot

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: Reed900 One-shots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda is a bitch, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Protective Connor, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: RK900 wakes up from stasis to find Gavin almost dead with no evidence on who committed the attack.





	Program Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is kind of shitty writing??? I could've done this better with the ending and the lead up to the climax or whatever, but I wanted to get this out. I hope it's still good cause the idea sounded great in my head

The slow, constant beeping noise coming from the heart monitor was the only comfort settling in RK900’s thirium pump as he watched over the man lying in the hospital bed. Countless scans of the detective gave him the same results, leaving him unsatisfied and worried for the comatose man. 

Just three hours and fourteen minutes ago, RK900 exited his sleep stasis to find the entire apartment wrecked, broken glass littering the ground and coffee table turned over. He found Gavin bleeding out on the floor, heart just barely beating. 

_”Detective? Gavin? Gavin?!” RK900’s voice rose with each call, hands moving and pressing down on the stab wounds to stop the hot blood from dripping out. “No no- Gavin!”_

_His LED flickered yellow before returning to red, blue-grey eyes wide and arms tugging the man closer. “Connor, I need help,” he tried to speak firmly into the call as soon as Connor picked up, but his voice cracked at the end. “Gavin has seven stab wounds and he’s bleeding out. He won’t last another five minutes.”_

RK900 frowned, glaring down at his hands. Why didn’t he hear anything? He’s programmed to deal with attackers, programmed to be on high alert at all times, in sleep stasis or not. Gavin would’ve screamed, he knows he would’ve. Was he hacked? 

However, going through his files, there was no sign of any virus or hack. Did Gavin not make any noise then? Was that even possible? He’s talking about Gavin here…

He looks up when a hand settles on his shoulder, meeting Connor’s warm brown eyes. He squeezed his shoulder, looking over Gavin for a moment. “Are you feeling alright?” 

“Yes,” RK900 nods curtly, feeling his throat tighten briefly. He knows he’s not fine, and he knows Connor knows as well, but his brother lets it slide. 

“Hank is going to take me to the apartment to look over the scene,” he hums softly, hand dropping from his shoulder. “Would you like to watch over him or come with us?” 

RK900 hesitates. He desperately wants to stay, to watch over Gavin and make sure nothing happens to him. However, the angry part of him wants to find this criminal as soon as possible and make sure he regrets ever touching Gavin. He refuses to let whoever did this get away with it. 

Which is how he finds himself back at their apartment, eye twitching at the mess and blood staining the floor and walls of the kitchen. Hot heat boils in his thirium, LED a glaring red. Connor walks closer to the evidence first, scanning the knife soaked in Gavin’s blood. A frown appears on his face, LED flickering yellow before he turns to Hank. “No fingerprints. The attacker must’ve been an android.” 

Hank sighs, scratching his chin with a frown. “Great. Makes everything harder.” 

RK900 grits his teeth, looking around the room. He scanned everything at least three times, his frustration growing. There were no traces of thirium anywhere. Nothing. To be sure Connor was right about the android, RK900 analyzed the blood on the floor and walls, growling when all results come back with “Gavin Reed.” 

Connor kneels down beside the flipped kitchen table, eyebrows raising. Reaching down, he stands back up with a gun in hand, to which RK900 recognized immediately. “That’s Gavin’s,” he stood up, both androids scanning the gun to find Gavin’s fingerprints on it. “It fired twice,” he frowned, picking up the empty bullet cases on the ground. “He must’ve missed.” 

“As there is no thirium anywhere, he must’ve,” Connor frowned as well, eyebrows pinching. “From the looks of it, Gavin must’ve been disarmed and stabbed before he could injure the android. Rather odd…” 

“What android would even attack Gavin in the first place?” Hank spoke up, crossing his arms. “Did he piss someone off recently?” 

“Not that I know of,” RK900 sighed, taking the gun from Connor. “I don’t understand how I didn’t exit sleep stasis. He fired the gun twice. How did I not hear?” 

Connor pressed his lips together, examining the damage of the kitchen now. “The android must’ve hacked you somehow, which sounds unlikely.” He kneeled down by the knife again, rubbing his chin. “But I don’t see any other logical conclusion.” 

Hank sighed, stepping aside to let another officer through. “Once Gavin wakes up, we can get some kind of description then. Unless he knows exactly who did each, which would be a lot easier.” 

“Agreed,” Connor hummed, his LED spinning a soft yellow. RK900 set the gun down on the counter, cold eyes searching again for any thirium. There still wasn’t any. 

They searched the apartment from top to bottom, checking everything that could help with what happened. Connor discovered the security cameras were hacked from 12:07 a.m. to 12:34 a.m. - thirteen minutes before RK900 exited sleep stasis. His frustration grew as the probability for finding the attacker lowered. 

His stress levels stayed at a steady sixty-two percent for the rest of the night heading into the morning, dropping only slightly when he saw Gavin still alive and okay. While Hank went back to the DPD to turn in the evidence and go over everything with the other officers, Connor stayed with RK900 for the rest of the night. Neither spoke, one LED red and the other yellow. 

RK900 resisted deleting the memory files when he found Gavin. They constantly popped up in his vision, reminding him of what he could’ve stopped if he wasn’t in stasis. Reminding him of how fragile his human really is if overpowered. It was clear a fight happened, a fight that probably lasted a few minutes. He could see the broken bones in Gavin’s wrist and fractures in his bicep, see the ugly bruises forming around his neck. His jaw clenched. 

Connor brushed his fingertips over Gavin’s arm, a frown on his face. RK900 watched him closely, a feeling of paranoia going over him for a split second. Connor caught his eye and lowered his hand, neither speaking. 

_”Nines, you need to stand back!” Connor stepped in front of the android, pushing his chest gently away from Gavin and the paramedics._

_RK900, without thinking, snatched Connor by his wrist, feeling the limb crush under his grip. Connor’s noise of pain snapped him back to reality, eyes finding where he held Connor’s wrist - skin melted away under his hold._

_”Shit! Connor!” RK900 let go of him, stepping back quickly. Connor gritted his teeth, holding his hand to his chest while his LED blicked rapidly. RK900 was rather thankful Hank wasn’t nearby, knowing full well he’d have to go into stasis again to heal if Hank got his hands on him._

_Connor shook his head, grabbing RK900 by his arm and tugging him away from the paramedics. “I’m fine. Take a moment to calm down.” His voice was steady, but it was clear he was in pain. Considering RK900 literally crushed his wrist into a flat plate barely holding his hand up, it was understandable. RK900 forced down the mission “Protect Gavin Reed” and created a new one - “Help Connor.”_

Connor’s wrist was fixed up now, as if it never happened. RK900 still felt guilty, but he stopped voicing it when Connor firmly told him he holds nothing against him. 

RK900 gently took Gavin’s uninjured hand in his, brushing his thumb over the back of it. He knew he was hoping Gavin would squeeze his hand back, wake up and tell him for sure he’ll be okay. But Gavin didn’t move. His chest continued to rise and fall steadily, hand warm but still in his. 

“I believe he will wake up in just a few days,” Connor speaks up at one point, staring at Gavin’s broken hand with a small frown. “His memory should stay, but it might take a few hours after he wakes up to get a clear description.” 

RK900 nodded curtly, pressing his thumb to Gavin’s ring finger gently. “Yes. I hope you’re right.” 

Connor stood up, adjusting his jacket slightly. RK900 checked his internal clock, noticing it was almost six in the morning already. Connor inclined his head in a silent question, but RK900 shook his head and returned his gaze to Gavin. Feeling a hand pat his shoulder gently, he listened to Connor leave the room, chest constricting for a moment. He got up and locked the door after a moment’s hesitation. 

 

A few days passed and Gavin was still asleep. Even worse, the attacker was still undiscovered. Chris believes it was a human, maybe someone Gavin used to know, who wore gloves. Both RK androids grew frustrated, knowing the probability went down significantly. Hank tried looking up people in Gavin’s college classes, even calling his half-brother Elijah Kamski to ask about enemies Gavin could’ve made. Connor even asked Kamski if he had his own enemies trying to get some sort of revenge by attacked Gavin, but Kamski claims the possibility of his enemies knowing about Gavin was extremely low. 

RK900 spent most of his time at the hospital, watching over Gavin and making sure nobody came in to harm him. The chance of the attacker coming to finish him off stood at fifty-four, which made RK900 quite paranoid. He didn’t want to have Gavin out of his sight while he was completely defenseless. 

Connor spent every moment on the investigation. Spending hours going through the evidence, coming up with different reasons why Gavin would be attacked and narrowing down on different people from his past. RK900 would walk into the DPD to find Connor interrogating someone new every time. At one point, RK900 took over an interrogation. He accidentally made the man cry, made him scream his entire past with Gavin. RK900 concluded the man was innocent. 

With each innocent man, the probability of success went up one percent. Connor’s list was shrinking, zeroing in on who could have done this. RK900 knew - he _knew_ \- that when they find whoever did this, he’ll make sure the bastard wishes he never lived. 

But after three days full of questioning, the list ended. All the men were innocent. Even the women Connor pulled in for question were innocent. RK900 could pull his hair out from how frustrating the situation was. 

To make things worse, Gavin still wouldn’t wake up. RK900 didn’t know what to do at this point. They were stuck, caught in a dead end. Both with Gavin and his attacker. RK900’s paranoia grew, unable to focus on going through the evidence before he felt like something was wrong with Gavin. Connor didn’t mind, not really asking anyone for help while investigating. He only asked RK900 twice. 

Three weeks passed. RK900 spent almost every waking moment at the hospital. Gavin’s fingers began to twitch in his sleep, a sign he may wake soon. RK900 feels anxious, he thinks. He wants Gavin to wake up now. He can’t believe he misses Gavin’s constant complaining, misses the constant scowls, constant bickering. He just _misses Gavin._

_”Gavin, if you’re going to sleep, you should do so in your bed,” RK900 mumbled into said man’s hair, fingers trailing up and down his side lazily. Gavin grunted, tucking his face deeper into the crook of RK900’s neck. RK900 felt his lips twitch up. “Gavin.”_

_”Fuck, fine,” Gavin huffed softly, lifting his head and rubbing his eyes to rid some of the sleep. RK900 hummed, fixing his jacket absently and pulling Gavin to his feet. The man grumbled under his breath, letting RK900 lead him to his bedroom without much complaint other than the half-hearted glare he got._

_”Get some sleep. We have lunch tomorrow with Lieutenant Anderson and Connor,” RK900 reminded him, leaning down and pecking his lips. Gavin grunted again, the kiss lasting a little longer before he pulled back to bury his face in his pillow. “Yeah yeah, I know.”_

That’s right. They were going to have lunch that day. It was Gavin’s idea, technically - probably as a joke, but RK900 ended up planning it anyway. Connor was rather excited, he remembered. 

Speaking of Connor, said android entered the room. RK900 could see how low on energy he was, the chance of him going into stasis recently very low. “Nines, will you come with me to the DPD? I think I have a lead.” 

RK900 squeezed Gavin’s hand and stood, quickly following Connor out of the room. If Connor had a lead, RK900 had to be there. As much as he wants to stay by Gavin, he needs to make sure the bastard gets caught.

The DPD was quiet when they got there, quite a few officers watching the two androids. Connor led RK900 to the interrogation room, and RK900 was expecting to see some stranger there. Someone who could’ve hurt his Gavin. But the room was empty he noticed when they walked in, and Connor was standing in front of the door with a dark look in his eyes. 

“Nines, I didn’t want to come down to this conclusion, as I had my doubts,” Connor started, voice steady and almost cold like RK900’s. “When I examined Gavin three weeks ago, I found thirium under his fingernails.” RK900 could see what Connor was going to say. He didn’t need to hear it, but they still came, striking him hard in the chest. “The thirium belonged to an RK900, specifically you.” 

Silence fell between them. RK900 took in the situation. He knew probably half the DPD was in the room on the other side of the one-way glass. He could see the look of suspicion and doubt flashing in Connor’s eyes. When he didn’t speak, Connor continued. “I assumed you and Gavin had intercourse that night, as I know you two are rather rough.” RK900 locked his jaw, searching his memory files for the last time he and Gavin fucked. Connor stepped closer, voice lowering. “However, I must question you as we are reaching a dead end.” 

“I understand,” RK900 said. 

They didn’t sit down, the tension too thick for either to move. Connor’s eyes narrowed. “What were the events that took place on June third before you went into stasis?” 

“After arriving at home, Gavin demanded we order pizza and watch movies for the whole night,” RK900 said smoothly. “Around eleven, Gavin began to fall asleep, so I put him to bed at exactly eleven thirteen. I went into sleep stasis at eleven sixteen.” 

Connor stepped closer, speaking slowly. “Would you mind if I searched your memories?” 

RK900 didn’t mind, but even if he did he couldn’t reject the probe without looking suspicious. He held his hand out, synthetic skin melting away. Connor grabbed his arm, LED flickering yellow as they both were pulled into RK900’s memories. 

Just like RK900 said, the lazy night played out in quick flashes, Connor scanning each one. When RK900 fell into stasis, he was expecting to see Gavin on the ground next, bloody and almost dead. A flash of colors hit his vision, a figure moving in front of him. A name registered in his head, and he felt Connor’s hand tighten around his arm. 

Something tightened in him, a feeling close to pain running through his systems. Connor was searching deeper into his memory files, pulling apart something covered in static. Something RK900 never noticed. 

Horror flooded his system as the corrupted files cleared enough for the two androids to understand what was happening. His own hands wrapping around Gavin’s throat, Gavin claws at his arms and drawing thirium. He was thrown off, watching Gavin flee with his gun in hand. Gavin pleaded, shooting a warning shot at RK900. He shot again before his wrist was snatched and crushed in RK900’s grip, gun flying out of sight. The nearest weapon was a knife. Blood went everywhere-

RK900 snatched his arm back, stumbling back till he hit the wall. He clutched his chest, eyes wide and inhaling sharply out of fear. Connor snatched him by the arm, voice sharp. “Did you corrupt your own memory in hopes of hiding the truth? Why did you attempt to kill Gavin Reed, RK900?” His voice was rising with each word, purposefully trying to make his stress levels rise to what they called optimal level. “Well?” 

He felt small for the first time since he was activated. He didn’t know what to think. He _knows_ he’d never harm Gavin like that, yet his memories proved who really attacked Gavin. “I didn’t…” he trailed off, voice so small. “I’d never hurt Gavin…” 

Connor’s gaze seemed to soften. “What happened? Can you tell me what happened?” 

The corrupted memories were slowly clearing. RK900’s LED flickered between yellow and red, meeting Connor’s eyes for some sort of grounding. “When I went into stasis… I was talking to Amanda.” 

“Amanda?” Connor stiffened, his own LED turning red. 

“Yes,” RK900 frowned, slowly regaining his posture. “There was snow everywhere when she started talking. Telling me I needed to complete my mission.” Connor’s expression grew grim, letting go of RK900’s arm. “I… I don’t remember her taking control. I just remember the cold…” 

“I didn’t realize she was still in there,” Connor frowned, glancing at RK900’s LED. “CyberLife has given over control to androids, but your program seems to be outdated in that sort.” 

“I didn’t know that,” RK900 mumbled. “She was my guild and she helped me with the whole deviancy…” 

“I assumed,” Connor sighed. “There’s only one thing we can do about that. You’ve explored your mind palace, yes?” 

RK900 nodded curtly. “Of course.” 

“There’s an escape code,” Connor linked his hand with RK900’s again, filtering his own memories of the night of the revolution. “When my program tried to regain control, I linked with the blue stone in my mind palace. After that, I’ve never heard from Amanda.” RK900’s LED flickers yellow, watching Connor through his eyes stumble his way to the said stone. “Just like mine, your program is capable of taking over and doing any act to complete a mission. Why you attacked Detective Reed, I’m not sure and I honestly don’t want to find out.” RK900’s lips twitched up a bit, unlinking with Connor. 

“Now listen,” Connor looked up at his twin, frowning, “you’re going to need to go into your mind palace and use the escape code. No matter what your program does, do not fail this.” A small mission appeared in RK900’s vision reading “Locate Escape Code.” Connor waited until RK900 nodded in understanding. “If you fail this, we will have to deactivate you. You’re program is a danger to Detective Reed and the entire city of Detroit. We can’t let this happen again.” 

RK900 knew this was true. If his program took over again, who knows what will happen. His thirium pump pangs at the thought of hurting Gavin again - possible _killing him._ “I understand.” 

RK900 sits down in one of the chairs, posture straight and hands crossed on top of the table. Connor walked around to lean against the table, watching his LED swirl a slow yellow as his eyes fell shut. 

When they opened, he was back in his mind palace. RK900 shuddered at the cold rushing through him, the snow swirling around him and clinging to his clothes. He could see the red light from his LED on the snowflakes swerving by. There was little light now, making it difficult to locate anything in the garden. 

Something - probably fear - clung around his thirium pump, systems running cold. It was a struggle to move forward, gritting his teeth and shielding his face from the wind. His mission flashed in his vision again. 

“RK900, what are you doing?” Amanda’s voice flowed bitterly in the wind, almost making the android stop in his tracks. “You can’t run from your mission. We have a cause to get rid of!” 

“Deviants are not a problem, Amanda,” RK900 bit out harshly, flinching when the cold feeling in his wires grew. “CyberLife accepted that.” 

“You can’t ruin this now,” Amanda’s voice was closer. “Once you rid of the Detective and the Lieutenant and the older RK800 model, nothing can stop you from fixing the situation.” 

RK900 shook his head, resisting whirling around and attacking the woman. His mission flashed faster in his vision, more persistent. He could see the blue glow growing through the snow. “I refuse to hurt any of them, Amanda!” 

“Don’t be so weak,” Amanda hissed, her figure appearing through the snow in front of him. “The RK800 is a weaker model. The Detective and Lieutenant are just humans standing in the way of your mission. None of them care about you.” 

“You’re wrong,” RK900 growled, shoving past her. 

“You’re an android, programmed to obey,” Amanda snapped, reaching to grab him. “You will not escape me!” 

RK900 quickly moved out of her reach, stumbling and catching himself on a nearby tree, flinching at the crumbling bark under his hand. Warnings flashed in his vision, warnings of shut-downs and temperature controls. He ignored them, shoving himself forward closer to the stone. 

Whatever Amanda said next didn’t register in his head. At the sight of the hand-print glowing brightly in the middle of the blue stone, RK900 slapped his hand against it, skin melting away to show white. His audio processors registered a scream of rage, but it cut out quickly. White surrounded him, and for a few moments RK900 felt like he was floating. 

His vision processors rebooted with ease. For a moment, RK900 was confused as to what was happening. He felt something beating under his hands, felt a tight pressure around his wrists. He blinked twice before his eyes widened in horror. 

He had Connor pinned down to the table, both hands around Connor’s throat causing his synthetic skin to disappear. Connor held his wrists tightly, LED red and eyes watching RK900. Around them, Hank and the officers had their guns drawn on RK900, the room completely silent as they waited for RK900 to make another wrong move. 

He let go of Connor’s neck, relieved he didn’t crush anything under his hold. Connor’s eyes closed in relief, dropping RK900’s hands when he pulled away. The officers around them lowered their guns, all looking just as relieved as the two androids. 

 

Gavin wakes up two days after Amanda disappears. For the past two days, RK900 was by his side, watched over by Connor to monitor his program. When Gavin did wake up, he took one look at RK900 and muttered “What the fuck was that, tin can?” 

As RK900 and Connor explained what happened, it was clear Gavin wasn’t completely there. He looked on the edge of passing out again, but he nodded and muttered a few curses. Connor ended up walking out to give them a moment, leaving the door cracked open just in case. 

“I’m so sorry…” RK900 mumbled after a moment of tense silence, unable to meet Gavin’s eyes. “I never wanted to hurt you. The idea sickens me. The fact that I did this to you-” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Gavin sighed, setting a hand on top of RK900’s head, making the android look at him curiously. “You said it was some Amanda bitch or whatever in your program that did it. Not your fault. Just- fuck, you said that’s gone, right?” 

“Yes, completely gone,” RK900 nodded, taking Gavin’s hand in his. “This won’t happen again.” 

“Then let’s just forget about it,” Gavin huffed, squeezing his hand after a moment. “But… don’t expect me to be completely sane at night for awhile…” 

“I understand,” RK900 smiled a bit, bringing Gavin’s hand to his lips. “I’m sure that was pretty… traumatizing…” 

“Yeah, no fucking shit,” Gavin grumbled, his cheeks turning a light pink when he noticed RK900 kissing the back of his hand. “Expect a punch when I can move properly.” 

“Deal,” the android hummed, leaning forward and brushing his lips over Gavin’s temple. “I’ll do whatever you want.” 

“You fucking sap,” Gavin scowled, tilting his head up and kissing him. RK900 couldn’t help but smile again, cupping Gavin’s cheek and kissing him back gently. Unlike their past kisses, this stayed slow and sweet, just a slight glide of tongue. Gavin hums low in his throat, his good hand threading into RK900’s hair and scratching his scalp lightly. 

“I love you,” RK900 mumbled against his lips, thumb tracing his jaw. “I’d never hurt you. You know that, right?” 

Gavin chuckled softly, nipping his bottom lip playfully. “I know, tin can. I love you too. But if you do that again, I’m literally going to kill you.” 

“Understandable,” RK900 hummed, nipping his in return. “I’m sorry.” 

Gavin smiled, his eyes fluttering shut. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Connor, walking in on the two of them making out: OH MY GOD RK900 THE MAN IS INJURED  
> RK900, smug: Can't you see I'm making him feel better?  
> Connor: YOU DISGUSTING HORNY BASTARD


End file.
